


Picking Up the Pieces

by Razorflame45



Series: The Feel Again(Stay) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorflame45/pseuds/Razorflame45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a man gets sucked through a portal and ends up in hell, well, this isn't exactly a vacation from civilization, it's better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchy/gifts), [Wolfybutt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wolfybutt).



> Ok, to note, most may not be edited in a long time and the characters knew eachother once prior this story. Urick and Pulse belong to my bae, but I wrote the story and if people ever like this story and get curious I can post links to what they would look like. 
> 
> And prior to this I never separated this into chapters so it's going to be all just one chapter because I am lame. :/

“Shit!” he screamed as there was a tear, opening up to a void sucking him through, and out to the other side. He skidded across the dirt path beneath him, arms outstretched in front of him as he landed hard onto the ground. Mueren sat up groaning heavily and rubbed his head as it was now throbbing, he crinkled up his nose as he opened his eyes. It was all bright, and he was still trying to adjust to the light change.  
Mueren stood up looking down at his dirty clothing, and started to dust off the dark sand like substance, watching them make a small dust cloud and then float away, off his white clothing. “And to think, I just washed them last night… figures…” He said sighing, shaking his head.  
Once he was fully standing up, he looked around the area he had landed in, he furrowed his eyebrows down, “Where… am I?” he asked himself.  
Mueren let his head hang down, “What have I gotten myself into this time…” He used the palm of his hand to hit his forehead a couple times over, groaning loudly.  
He started to walk down the path he was suddenly thrown upon, and followed it to wherever it had brought him. Seeing the trees pass him, and studied the area unfolding around him. “Where did I end up?” He kept asking himself, nothing here seemed familiar at all! This forest seemed to be getting darker and darker, the further he ventured in the dense forest. Hearing sounds here and there, jumping ever so slightly, until he saw the light at the end of the path.  
Mueren was practically running towards it, happy to reach the end, and once he emerged… well… this wasn’t what he was expecting. There was a… city? It was huge! A red hue glowed around it, looking intimidating, but from here he could see everything. He wrinkled up his nose, it smelled rather funky down here, “Oh geez… what is that?” He plugged his nose as he began to smell it more and more, smelling like… rotten eggs? “Why would anyone have their city be so disgusting that it would end up this smelly?!” Mueren stuck out his tongue in disgust.  
His hand began to fan his nose because the smell was like fighting its way into his nose, no matter what he did, and ended up jumping about to keep himself off the smell as much as he could. As he was jumping, his eyes were squeezed shut causing him to trip over a very obvious branch on the ground. Mueren began to fall over onto the ground, but ended up in the chest of a taller person. His eyes grew wide, when did a person get here… what if I just offended him? Oh my geez!  
The taller man cleared his throat, and in a low gruff voice did he speak, “May I ask, what it is that you are doing in my city…?” The way the man spoke, just sounded menacing, almost like a warning.  
Mueren backed away so he was standing on his own two feet, and swallowed heavily, “Erm… I got here… b-by accident…” He had a blush littering his cheeks from embarrassment. His purple dyed hair fell over his eyes as he looked down at the ground, and covered his face with his hand, ‘Oh my god…’ he said in his head. He didn’t move his head too much, but enough to get a better look of the man. He had his head tilted to the side, but with an angry glare directed at him. He had long silvery hair, and big protruding horns coming out from the top of his head, curving around his elvish looking ears, and curling back up. His eyes a piercing red color, feels like it is cutting into Mueren’s soul, and don’t get him started on how muscular this man was... “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to disturb you.” He said meekly, scratching his head slightly.  
The man huffed and crossed his arms, he started to tap his foot,“I do not have patience for the likes of a mortal…” He growled at him, “Either you leave… or I make you.”  
Mueren looked back up at him, and proceeded to get closer to him,  
“Hold up a second… you actually look familiar…” He said getting close to his face, stroking his own chin. “Have I met you before…? May I ask your name?” He started to spew out questions at the mysterious man.  
“Excuse me?” He said pushing Mueren back away from him, “If we had, I wouldn’t know, or I just don’t want to care.”  
Mueren huffed up his cheeks, “Rude.” He turned his back to him, and pouted. He stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms to complete the look. Though, soon forgotten when he turned around and the man had started to walk away up to the house. He ran up to him and started to ramble on to him,  
“Say, if he haven’t met, why is it that a man with horns and red eyes seem familiar to me? Hm? Answer that bucko!” He said.  
The silver haired man sighed, and continued to ignore him, keeping his gaze on his house, his goal to get up there, and slam the door on this little worm’s face.  
“But, like how many people could have that combination? Not many, really, none. Nada. Zip!” Mueren laughed, “Now… if you tell me your name, I can really tell if we have met before, face, nah I can’t tell the difference, now name? Yes, I know names very, VERY well!”  
The man’s hand clenched in fists, and his eye twitched, “You know what? I don’t care what you do, just go anywhere, but here. You can die here if you so choose just leave me alone…” He hissed at him.  
He put his hands up in defense, “Geez, calm down, I was just asking questions, don’t need to be mean about it.” Mueren was quite for a second before speaking up again, “So… Why does your city smell? Is it because you like it? Because personally I don’t like it, or is it because you have bad sm-” He was cut off by a slam of the door.  
“Would you just shut up! I give up!” He yelled at him, “You’re already driving me up the wall! Why do you want to know this so badly?” His red eyes staring directly into the smaller man’s own pair.  
All he did was shrug, and in a small voice he whispered, “I don’t know… I like getting to know people…” He looked down, shuffling his feet, “I ramble when I get nervous… I’m sorry… I’m just scared...” Mueren’s orange eyes began to shimmer as he became more upset.  
“My name’s… Urick…” He sighed, “Alright? Now will you leave me alone?” Urick scratched his long silver hair reopening the door of his house.  
“Urick? Why does th-” Mueren gripped his purple and black hair, he sank to the ground with a nasty crack to his knees. “Ahhh!” He screamed between tightly clenched teeth. His head was getting so full… it felt like it was going to burst any second. “No more!” He yelled. Mueren cried out, past memories came flooding into every crevice of his mind. “Make it stop!” He was bent so far forward his forehead hit the dirt path.  
Urick was staring down at him, a little taken back from the sudden outburst, “What’s going on…?” He reacted without thinking and pulled Mueren up to his feet by the collar of his shirt and gave him a good, hard smack on his face to snap him out of this weird little funk. The sound echoed through the forest as a red blotch formed on his cheek.  
Mueren’s unnaturally orange eyes widened and his neatly trimmed eyebrows knitted together. Little buds of tears began to form on his eyes and his lip wobbled. He then gingerly brought his hand to touch the spot he got slapped, but it stung so badly he cringed. The buds began to go down his face,  
"Th-thank you..." He held his cheek.  
Urick wasn't sure, but he couldn't tell why he felt guilty for hitting the little mortal. He let go of his shirt and rubbed the back of his neck as he had a little debate in his head. In the end the man sighed and reopened the door, "Go on... I'll get you ice for it... Just uh... Don't touch anything..." The last part was more if a grumble than anything.  
Mueren sniffled and walked in behind Urick into the living room. "I'm sorry... for imposing on you like this... once the stinging stops hurting... I'll... I'll try to go home..." He said looking down to the floor. 'To a home I don't have...' Mueren didn't add, he didn't want him to feel even worse about this situation.  
"Here..." Urick handed him an ice pack, "You want to tell me what that was outside?"  
Mueren took the pack and put it to his cheek, “There… was just so much flowing through my head… I don’t understand why that happened… it was like… past memories, and you were in it… and this house…” He said.  
“Memories? Of. What?” He pressed on.  
“I-I… I don’t know… there was so many of them… they just- kept rushing in…”  
“You said some of them entailed me!” Urick said in a near shout, “I need to know what they are!” He took hold of Mueren's shoulders and shook him just a bit. Though, when he saw the small amount of fear on his face, he let go of the petit man and leaned back in his chair.  
Mueren shrunk back in his seat, his shoulders drawn up to his ear, “But… I can’t, it’s not like I have the perfect memory here… seeing how I just had forgotten everything about this place… I’m not really a good reliable resource…” He said, “I’m sorry…”  
The bigger man sighed and covered his face, “No… No, it’s fine, it was worth asking for..." Urick uncovered his face and took a look down at his hands, shaking his head. He clenched them into tight fists and wrinkled his nose in a snarl. "How is it that you seem to remember... Everything by just hearing my name... And I nothing?!" He snapped. Urick took a deep breath before continuing, "I apologize...” His voice becoming softer and a little gentler, “Forgive my anger…”  
“It’s alright…” Mueren mumbled, the redness on his cheek had started to fade away with the coolness of the ice pack kept to his cheek. He looked to Urick, “It could have been whatever happened from you to make you forget, made everyone you knew not remember you as well…” He suggested.  
Urick furrowed his eyebrows, really starting to contemplate what he said, what if that was the cause, that this man could help him get back that chunk of memory back. “Tell me more…”  
The small man raised his eyebrows in surprise, and gave him a tiny smile. He began to talk to him, or try to recite some of the new memories that forced its way back into his mind. They ended up talking the whole day, Urick listening intently to Mueren. He gave him some theories as to what might have happened to him. How maybe it was something very traumatic to have him forget, that it was his mind that made him just block everything away.  
“I highly doubt it could have been that traumatic, I’m the king of hell…” he deadpanned.  
Mueren shrugged, “You never know, some things can be very surprising, and something may have happened to make you just, you know, want to forget?” He said through pursed lips. The man put his hands on his knees and leaned forward, he was about to say something to him, but then his stomach made a loud grumble, yelling at him to eat something already. Mueren blushed furiously he then swallowed heavily.  
Urick stared at him intently, “What was that noise?” He asked tilting his head ever-so-slightly.  
“It was my… erm… stomach, I haven’t eaten since this morning…” He covered his face with his hands to hide the reddish hue lingering on his slender cheeks. “Don’t look at me!” He lightly chuckled.  
He half-heartedly chuckled back into a partial groan, “Is this you asking me for food?” Urick asked raising one of his thick eyebrows.  
Mueren raised his head enough to peek one eye up at him, and behind his hands was a big toothy grin. He was still flushed behind his hands, so he didn’t remove them until Urick got up from the couch. They walked to the kitchen, and he watched the silver haired man pull out a big tub from the refrigerator. Mueren tried to take a peek over his shoulder, standing high up on his tippy-toes, and even then he still wasn’t tall enough to see what was inside the steel bowl.  
He placed the tub onto the counter and took off the saran wrap and inside was a brown substance. Urick reached up into his cabinet to take a bowl.  
“What is it? I can’t see!” Mueren said impatiently since Urick was blocking him from seeing because of his massive muscular body.  
“You’ll see…” He said trying to push away the skinny man. Urick finished with two bowls filled up with the food and two spoons laying in it. He handed him the bowl with a thin smile.  
“Oh!” He said as it seemed like a light bulb went off in his head, “It’s pudding!” A broad smile stretched across, well, his whole face lit up in happiness, and jumped with joy. “I haven’t had pudding in so long!”  
“Mortals have this food too?” He asked furrowing his eyebrows.  
“Well yeah, it’s a delicacy!” Mueren told him.  
“It’s mine, little mortals cannot have it.”  
“Sorry bucko, the only way for you to not make us have it is to destroy all human race.”  
“That wouldn’t be very hard,” Urick’s hand began to glow red as he held it up in the air for Mueren to see.  
His eyes grew wide, “Um… you’re joking right? Of course you are, say, how are you doing that? Am I able to do that too one day?” Mueren rambled on, “But why red? Why not purple? Is red one of your favorite colors or something? Are you able to change the color of your glowing thingy around your hand?”  
Urick’s shoulders sagged just a bit, “There is no scaring you, is there…?” He huffed and turned to put the tub away in the refrigerator, “Are mortals not afraid of hell anymore?”  
Mueren nearly choked on his spoonful of pudding, and sputtered it, “Wait… repeat that please? We are where?”  
“You couldn’t tell by the red glowing city down below?” Urick said, “Seriously? How naïve are you? I even mentioned that I was the King of it earlier.”  
“Excuse me, I’m not naïve, it’s that you’re just assuming that I would know that I would end up in hell, am I dead or somethin’ cause I wouldn’t have guess that until you said something!” Mueren crossed his arms in an angry huff, “The last I checked, I was a good person, why would I end up here?”  
“You said you came here by a void, the people who die do not come here by a void… so most likely you are not dead, unless you are a special case which then would explain why you were teleported up here and not down in the city…” Urick rubbed his chin as he began to think more about this peculiar case. The king ignored him and continued on his analysis of the situation at hand, “Maybe it was a mix up?”  
“A mix up of what, though?” He said, “I mean, you have a nice little thing going on here, cozy and everything, but I would prefer going home. That would be preferable.” Mueren flashed him a toothy grin before bringing it back to a blank expression. Once he was finished with the given pudding his put the bowl and spoon down on the table, and they moved back into the bland living room. You can tell that only one person lives here, and while it may be a big house on the outside, Urick doesn’t know how to use space effectively. Or well judging by everything seems to be just in there for his own convenience. “Sorry to tell you, good sir, but you have terrible decorating style. Tsk Tsk Tsk”  
“Do you ever stop talking?” He grumbled and parked himself in a very worn down part of the couch. It looks like he sat there for long periods of time, or all the time, not much difference.  
Mueren shrugged and meekly sat down on the opposite end of the couch, “I never really had many people to talk to, that well… didn’t completely hate my questions…” He mumbled, “Say… until I’m able to find a way home, do you think I could stay here? I’ll make myself scarce if that is what you are worried about. I mean, I could try to not talk a lot around you too, and everything, because you seem to not like it that much. What can you do? I know I can’t help it, it’s just a part of my personality. Then again-” He was cut off.  
“If I say you can, will you stop?” He flatly said.  
The man cleared his throat, “Well, yeah I can try if that is what it will take to not be out in that creepy forest you got there…”  
He pointed down the hall, “Go down there, and the third door on the left will be a guest room, you can stay there…”  
Mueren smiled and lunged forward to give him a hug, “Oh my god! Thank you! You won’t be sorry, trust me!”  
Urick awkwardly patted his back, and heavily swallowed, “Uh… yeah…”  
He could sense this awkwardness, and pulled back, “What? Not a touchy feely kind of guy?” Mueren asked, “Being around me will ultimately change that in you, trust me… one of my specialties!” He got off the couch and ran down the hall to his temporary room. The lithe man jumped onto the bed in his full on sprint, he jumped, and landed heavily enough for him to bounce an inch off the guest bed. “Aw, it’s not the springy kind!” He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
Mueren curled up on the bed and crawled under the bed spread. He grabbed one of the extra pillows on the bed, and hugged it close to his body, soon turning himself into a tight little ball on the too large bed. He was out in five minutes.  
Back in the living room, Urick was leaning his head on his hand. He let out a sigh, having a great war between himself in head, ‘Why did I do that… what is wrong with me? I’m supposed to be fierce, to be menacing, but I can’t even scare one simple little mortal…? And now that thing is living with me… in my sanctuary…’ He let out a defeated sigh, ‘Maybe… just maybe I won’t regret it…’ Urick looked down the hall and closed his eyes as he sunk down in his seat. “Maybe this will be… fun…” He nearly spat out the last word, and slept there that night. If you would call that sleeping, every noise had him up and alert to make sure that little mortal wasn’t planning anything suspicious.  
By the next morning, he did manage to get into a full slumber as it neared two-three o’clock in the morning, but then awoke to a delicious smell fuming the room. His silver hair splayed out on the couch cushions, his face facing the back of the couch, as his eyes slowly opened. Red eyes dulled down from the sleep glazed over them, he tried to blink it away. “Wassit…?” He slurred as he sat up from his little makeshift bed. Because of the tiredness fogging up his brain, Urick forgot that he let someone sleep in his house, and woke up right away. Breaking away into full defensive mode, he bolted into the kitchen in a battle stance, his hands glowing an ominous red only to see Mueren making breakfast.  
He let his head hang down as all the events of yesterday come back to him, then his body followed command of his head and began to sag, and arms falling down at his side, “Oh… it’s you… I forgot about you…” Urick grumbled.  
“Oh thank you, I love to be forgotten about...” His orange eyes flicking down as he turned back around to continue his cooking. ‘He forgot about me…’ He said in his head.  
“Look, I didn’t mean harm about it, I only got a couple hours of sleep last night, I tend to forget the little things, that’s all.” He told him.  
“Oh… only the little things… got it…” The smaller man said softly.  
“What? Not going to say anything more about it?” Urick tilted his head just a bit, watching him like a predator.  
“I told you, I would keep myself and my talking scarce so you don’t have to worry about… the little things…” He said and distributed the food onto a plate and left the kitchen in a upset huff. He brushed by Urick, lightly pushing him out of the door frame to get back.  
He watched him go, confused as to what had just happened. Urick went further into the kitchen as saw him made him breakfast, that just made the man feel extremely guilty and shitty as to what he was saying to him. “What is he doing to me…? I don’t get to feel guilt…” Urick turned around and followed the man to his temporary room and knocked gently on the door, “Hey… can I come in?”  
Mueren sat on the bed, legs hanging over the edge, and body hunched forward leaning his head on his arms resting on his thin legs. He shrugged slightly, “I can’t stop you… this is your house…”  
Urick sighed and walked into the door, “What did I do to upset you?” he asked sitting down next to him.  
“It’s nothing…” he shot back.  
“It’s obviously not nothing, because if it was you wouldn’t leave so abruptly back there.”  
“Except when it is actually nothing that you need to concern yourself with,” Mueren nearly hissed.  
Urick was taken aback by the sudden outburst, “See, point taken.” He stood back up, “But, fine, if you want to be alone, I’ll leave you alone.”  
He grabbed onto his arm, “I-I don’t want to be alone…” Mueren whispered, “I hate being alone… I hate being forgotten…”  
Urick stopped moving forward and turned around to look down at him, “Why?” He pressed ever so slightly, just a small little push to get him to spill everything.  
Mueren looked down at his hands as he let go to the bigger man, “Yesterday… was the most I had, had physical contact with a person in… years… the most I talked to… geez… anyone since…” He stopped talking.  
He sat gingerly back down next to him, “Since?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it anymore…” He said shaking his head.  
“Why don’t we go eat that breakfast you made before it gets cold, alright?” Urick patted his back before glaring at his own hand, why would just willingly touch him? He nodded and stood up with Urick in tow back into the kitchen. Mueren put on a mask so he wouldn’t bring down the mood anymore than he already did, smiling like nothing had just conspired between them. “I thought for your kindness, that I make you breakfast.”  
“You can cook?” He asked in disbelief, sniffing it before taking a bite. Urick’s eyes widened in how delicious it was, that he started to shovel the food into his mouth, “My servants can’t make a good meal to save their life. So I had a lot of them executed.”  
Mueren choked on his food, “Why do you say that stuff whenever I'm taking a bite, are you trying to purposely choke me?”  
“One less mortal in the world, right?” Urick smirked at the smaller man, but then saw the little flash of hurt behind his eyes, behind the laugh that came out of his false mouth.  
Mueren’s laughter sounded so fake, it actually hurt him to listen to. It slowly started to begin to die down into nothing when he took another bite of his breakfast. Urick decided to ignore it this time, because this is the best breakfast he’s eaten… since well… ever. “Where did you learn to cook?”  
Mueren looked over at him, “You know, this may sound weird, but I don’t know how, I just sort of started doing it, and so I continued to do it.”  
“Really?” He asked in disbelief, “I wish I could do that…” Urick shook his head, and finished the breakfast. He waited until Mueren was done and took his dish away to go wash it.  
“Say, since you have servants, why aren’t they cleaning up for you right now?” He asked tilting his head slightly.  
“It’s their day off?” He shrugged, acting nonchalantly.  
All Mueren did was make a noise, “Huh…”  
“What?”  
“Nothing, just weird.”  
“How is that weird?”  
“Why would you give your servants day off? This is hell isn’t it? Aren’t you… I don’t know, supposed to give them hell?” He asked, “Pun intended  
in all.”  
“I'm a good ruler, if I give them breaks, then the smaller chance of a revolt against me. I know my people well enough to know that if I am an unjust ruler, they will revolt. They are all sinners here.” Urick explained resting his head on his head.  
“Oh. That makes sense then, good strategy then, sir!” He smiled.  
Urick shook his head, a small little smile forming on his lips, but not enough to be noticed by the other man. He walked into the living room, not checking to see if he followed him because he had figured that he would follow him anyways, and he was correct since he began talking to him.  
“Look, I'm sorry about earlier, if we could just forget about it, act like nothing happened, ok?” He said running over to the couch and sitting down before.  
“I'm sorry, what happened earlier?” Urick smirked and gave him a little wink to show that he was doing just that already.  
That made the smaller man smile fondly, “Thank you,” he said wanting to give him a hug, and had to hold himself back when he was just about to lung forward. He had a jolt shake through his body, and he knew that Urick noticed because he saw him making a weird face. It was like he was debating in his head about something, but all Mueren could do was watch him, very intently.  
He came to the conclusion, that yes, he noticed his jolt, yes he knew why he jolted because he wanted to hug him… and yes he’ll let him, because he lost his own war. “Come’re, you can give me a hug if you want…” He said in a defeated tone.  
His face light up like a Christmas tree, and a toothy grin erupted across his face, “Really?” Mueren asked in disbelief, already very ready to jump.  
Urick held out his arms and let out a sigh, “Yeah, come on, before I change my mind.”  
Mueren smiled and leaned over to give him a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck, “Thank you, this helps a lot… I mean it.” He whispered in his ear.  
He shivered slightly, “Yeah… you’re welcome.” He cleared his throat, “Well… um… you can… ok…” Urick stayed quiet and let the hug linger a lot longer than he thought he would allow. He awkwardly raised his hand to gently pat his back.  
Mueren loosened up the hold, “You give nice, warm hugs.” He chuckled and scooted away from him, “So, what do you do for fun all day?” He leaned his head down on his fists, leaning forward to get closer to Urick.  
It took Urick a couple seconds to snap out of his funk, and cleared his throat, “What? Oh… uh… I just sit here until I need to do something important, I guess.” He looked at him, “Mostly when I need to torture someone, boring really.” He did the opposite, he tried to move away from him, but the attempt was futile because he had gotten closer already.  
“Yeah… boring… heh…” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I think that is always the answer…” Mueren cleared his throat; ended up dragging out the word boring much longer than needed.  
“You seemed to be disturbed by my words, is that true?” He drawled.  
Mueren put up his fingers and pinched them together, “Just a little bit, because torture isn’t very nice, I don’t like it.” He huffed crossing his arms over his chest and turned his head away staring over at the blank wall adjacent from him.  
“It’s not pretty, but it is necessary, about… most of the time.”  
Urick flicked his hair to be behind him, giving him a nonchalant look, “It can get pretty messy, so I have a separate outfit I wear when I do that.”  
Mueren wasn’t sure, but after he said that, he heard disgusting cracks, he snapped his head to look at Urick and made a face that showed disgust. He realized that it was Urick’s knuckles, and saw a shark like grin on his face. “Why are you smiling like that?” He said leaned back away from him, only to have his back hit the arm rest.  
“Smiling like how?” He put his hand up to his face and felt the nasty smile embedded on his face, “Oh, that one.” Urick shrugged, “I don’t know, I was just thinking of the people I last tortured, and how fun they were to do so.”  
“Oh.” Was all he ended up saying to that, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he cleared his throat, “On a happier note… uh… how was breakfast?”  
“I thought we went over this already, it was really good,” He said as he squinted his eyes at the smaller man.  
“Well… we did… I don’t want to talk about torture anymore, not a fun topic to talk about, so I wanted to talk about something I know we had in common, my breakfast being good…” Mueren pursed his lips forward and made weird spitty noises.  
“Why not just do what our agreement said and try not to talk as much, be easier on both of us, right?” He told him, clasping his hands together, “Right.”  
Mueren gave him a pair of sad eyes, and did his hardest to not to talk. He was getting so very jittery his leg started to shake, moving his whole body. Mueren couldn’t tell that Urick’s eye were on him as he shook his leg, it was bothering him more than his non-stop talking. “Alright! Fine! We can talk about something if you just… stop… fidgeting…”  
Mueren smiled his now signature smile and began to talk about random things,  
Urick really was paying full attention to him, didn't think he would, but what he was saying really grabbed his attention. It was after this, that he really started to learn more and more about the smaller man who confused him so.  
Then, over a course of just a week, they got into their own routine of things, wake up in the morning have breakfast that Mueren made, sit talk for awhile on the couch, and then go about their day, it was nice. It was simple and plainly, but befitting of the two. It was a late Sunday morning when Urick woke up and how something seemed... off. He went into the kitchen and there was no breakfast being made, surprisingly, he was worried. He left the kitchen area and headed down to Mueren room only knocking lightly on the frame before entering.  
On the bed lay Mueren, nose red and face paler than normal, there was a slight little wheeze coming from his open mouth while he slept. Urick got curious and approached his bedside and leaned over him, ‘What’s wrong with him?’ he said in his head, with furrowed eyebrows. He took his hand and placed it on the little mortal’s forehead, and his skin was very, very warm to the touch, and for some odd reason that concerned him. Well, he doesn’t know too much about the physiques of mortals, so he was unsure what to deem normal for them, but from the hugs he gave him he was never this warm. ‘Is he overheating?’ he thought to himself rubbing his chin.  
Urick heard shuffling on the bed and looked down only to see him waking up. He cringed when he heard his cracked voice speak up.  
"Urick...? Wha'ya doin' here?" He slurred together. Mueren's eyes were still half-lidded, but from where he could see in his eyes, were they they were glazed over, very unfocused.  
"Are you alright?" He asked him gently, "It was weird not seeing you cooking breakfast, you seem to enjoy it. I..." He sighed, "I grew concerned..." Urick almost whispered.  
Mueren chuckled softly before clearing his throat so he could talk without it being raspy, "I'm fine... Don't be concerned," he patted his face with his hand.  
Urick gave him a look of uncertainty, "Are you sure?" He asked.  
"I can give you some pudding, if it will help."  
Mueren smiled softly, "I like pudding..." He yawned heavily and rubbed his eyes. "But I don't think it'll help too much..." Mueren whispered.  
"I don't see why it wouldn't, it's tasty, and well... Yeah, that's about it." He said scratching his head and cleared his throat. "Ok... How about something warm to drink?"  
He nodded, "Sounds nice..." He turned his head and covered his mouth as he began to cough. Mueren whined as his throat burned.  
"I'll be right back," Urick said leaving the room to go to the kitchen. He stood there a couple of minutes thinking how to make the hot water. He's never had to do this before, even after Mueren came here. "How does he even make his tea every morning?" He grumbled to himself. Urick quickly came back to his room, "Say... How do you make hot water?" He asked, quite embarrassedly.  
Mueren sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, "I'll show you," his whispered. He walked Urick back to the kitchen and got out a pot and filled it with water. "Put it on the burner and turn it on high. Wait for the water to make bubbles and then pour it in a mug..." He began to have another coughing fit, when it died down he left the room, "I'm going to go back to bed..." Mueren slowly made it back to his still warm bed.  
Urick followed his very instructions, making him his tea and delivering it to his sick roommate. "Here you go," he said placing it on the end table.  
"Thank you..." He rasped. Mueren slowly sat up and took the tea off the end table to take a small sip of it. It burned his throat just a bit before help numb it. "That feels a bit better..."  
Urick smiled triumphantly, "Glad I could help," he said. "If you need anything just ask, alright?"  
Mueren nodded and gave him a small smile, "Alright."  
"Get some rest, ok?" He said, "I'll just be in the living room..." Urick closed his door and sat down on the couch. This was officially going to be the most boring day he's had in a couple of weeks, especially since nothing is going on in his city at the moment.  
He complied to him and laid back down after he's finished a good portion of his tea, and closed his eyes for a nice, long nap. Hopefully when he wakes up he'll feel just a bit better. Just hopefully.  
Later that day, Urick went to go check up on him. He slowly opened the door and peeked his head through the crack, Urick waited until he knew he was awake before calling out. "Mueren, hey, are you feeling alright?"  
Mueren turned he head towards the door, "I'm feeling alright... Still pretty sickly... Geez, it's been forever since I've gotten sick like this... I hate it." He groaned and covered his face.  
"Any better than before?" He asked carefully.  
Mueren looked down at his hands, and sighed heavily, he forced out the words because of his sore throat, "Not really... Actually feeling just a bit worse..." He sniffled, rubbing his nose with his hand.  
"I don't know what to do... I've never had anyone get sick before, we can't get sick..." His shoulders sagged, "I have no one to talk to at the moment... I never thought I'd hate the silence as much as I do now..."  
Mueren panned his eyes to land on Urick, "Really?" His voice slightly cracked, his eyes looking more vibrant from that comment and a bashful smile became one with his pale face. "So, does that mean we are friends then?" He asked him curiously.  
Urick turned his body to face Mueren better, and sighed, "Yes, I guess it does..." He looked away and cleared his throat, "I'll let you get some more sleep then..."  
"Actually... Can I have something to eat?" He asked quietly as he pulled up his bed sheet covers to rest under his chin.  
Urick had a look of uncertainty on his face, "Well... I certainly can 'try'... If there is a fire on this lot, you'll know why." He left once more for the kitchen. Urick looked through his cabinets and found a bag of bread. He placed it down upon the counter and went into his refrigerator and got out the ham to make him a sandwich to munch on. He was unsure what a sick person should eat... Oh no... Will this bother his throat? He took the sandwich and threw it at the wall, "No! You will not hurt him anymore you vile sandwich! You shall not prevail!"  
It took Urick a couple of seconds to realize what he did, he repeatedly started to hit his forehead, "What is wrong with me? It was just a sandwich..." He sighed, then a bright idea popped into his head. He took out another clean pan and filled it with water and placed it on a freshly started stove burner. Urick proceeded to make the smaller man some refreshing soup because he remembered warm beverages soothes throats, so why not some soup right?  
He took the bowl of soup gently into his big rough hands and carried it back to his room. If he was able to, from the amount of times he's come and gone from Mueren's bedroom today, there would be a ditch in the ground. His nervousness for the fragile man's sickness worried him because he did not know the extent of what it could entail. "I brought you some soup,"  
Urick announced when he entered the familiar bedroom.  
Mueren yawned and sat up, "Thank you," he held his hands out for the soup and took a good deep breath of it, he was actually able to smell it, it was a miracle! "I'm surprised you actually were able to make something, prompts to you." He chuckled.  
"Heh... Yeah..." He awkwardly coughed, "I don't actually know how it tastes..." Urick said.  
"I guess I'll have to find out, won't I?" Mueren smiled at him and leaned over the bowl to taste the soup, "It's not that bad, it's good enough to eat."  
Urick fisted the air in accomplishment, "That's good..." He cleared his throat and acted like that didn't just happen. "I'll just... Leave you to that, and get more sleep, alright?"  
"Alright, I'll try, and hopefully I'll feel just a bit better than yesterday," he said. Then as Urick was leaving the room, Mueren whispered, "Thank you for caring..."  
It got Urick to freeze for a second, before letting out a soft smile and closed the door to go resume his day of nothingness.  
For the rest of the day, Urick kept checking in on the thinner man, making sure he didn't get worse, made sure that he was getting enough sleep that day and stayed hydrated. He was about to leave Mueren for the night when he heard his voice, quietly getting his attention. Urick made his way back to the bed, "Yes?"  
Mueren had a look of sadness on his face, "I'm sorry I had you take care of me... I really didn't want to be a burden to you..." He covered his face with his hands.  
Urick gently took his hands away to see his face, and looked at his face, "You don't need to apologize... You couldn't help it," he told him.  
Mueren looked at him, his orange eyes looking into red ones,  
"I know... But still..." He turned his gaze away, "I just can't help but feel I was asking too much of you today..."  
Urick shook his head, "No you weren’t," he said, “Don’t beat yourself up, you can’t help this,” He put his hand on his shoulder, and rubbed it with his thumb to soothe him just a bit. “You understand me?” He asked gently.  
Mueren thought about it for a second before nodding in agreement, “Yes… I’m sorry.” He sighed. He turned his head back toward him, “I have… a weird thing to ask of you if you are willing to hear it…”  
“Of course, what is it?” He asked waiting for him to continue his thought.  
Mueren put his face in the pillow of his bed, a blush appearing onto his face before he began to speak, “Well… um… I was wondering… because I don’t want to be alone in my room anymore… if…” His voice got caught in his throat. Mueren tried to think more about what he was going to say.  
Urick tilted his head just ever so slightly, “If? If what?” He pressed on because he was now very curious as to what he is going to ask him.  
“If you could… stay in here with me…” His face as become beetroot red, so he did not want to even dare to show his face to the other man.  
He raised his eyebrows high up on his head, “Um… I guess I could, I could sit in that chair over there if you really want.” Urick pointed behind him.  
Mueren nodded, “Yeah… or if you want, because maybe the chair will be uncomfortable, this is a king sized bed, we could share…?” His voice became small the more he became embarrassed about this situation.  
“Yeah, I could, it is technically one of my many beds,” He shrugged, “I don’t know, depends on how uncomfortable I get. Ok?”  
Mueren nodded, “Goodnight then…?”  
“Yes, goodnight, Mueren,” Urick said. He turned around and sat down on the chair, it truly wasn’t the most comfortable chair in the world, but it’ll have to make due. The silver haired man didn’t want to take advantage of him when he was sick, so keep your distance just far enough to not hurt him, but close enough for him not to think you don’t care… perfect isn’t it?  
It wasn’t even five minutes after Mueren had fallen asleep, that a coughing fit started up, causing him to sit up in bed. Urick was over at his side in seconds, patting his back to help open up the airways, and attempt to stop the vicious attack. “You ok?” he asked rubbing his back.  
Mueren nodded and took in a deep wheezy breath, “Yes, for now at least…” he wiped off the little beads of tears from his eyes. “It just hurts a bit right now…” He sighed and shook his head.  
He kept rubbing his back soothingly in a circular motion, and then he could see that he was starting to fall asleep. Mueren had begun to fall over, eyes closing and landed gingerly on Urick’s shoulder. The way his head was rested on him, made them practically cuddling each other without realizing it. He had produced a small blush on his cheeks, but tried to ignore that as he laid Mueren down onto the mushy pillow, the object formed around his head. “What are you doing to me…?” He groaned softly, not wanting to wake him up already. Urick took his hand and dragged down his face as he groaned even more. He wanted to slap himself for what he was about to do… but he didn’t.  
Urick rounded the bed so he ended up on the other side and slowly eased himself onto the plush mattress. He slowly worked himself so he had not laid not too close, but at least arm’s length apart from him. “What am I doing?” He whispered harshly to himself. He got himself under the covers of the bed and laid on his back.  
It took Urick a couple of minutes before he eventually fell asleep. He slept great that night, better than he has in a while actually. Especially to what he woke up to… It surprised him really. He ended up on his side, and was facing towards Mueren, it was his face that got him, so peaceful… he looked so young at this very moment. Urick swallowed heavily at the sight. He shook his head to banish the thoughts, but he couldn’t, just the way his lips were slightly parted… he just wanted to get closer to him… he just… He began to slowly get closer to his face, his own lips parted slightly. They were just ghosting his own, when he felt him move under him. Urick moved quickly away from him, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. Urick’s back faced Mueren to hide the blush forming on his face.  
Urick heard from behind him a soft voice, “Urick?” sleepiness thick in his voice and lifted himself just a bit to rest on his arm. “What ya doin’ over there?” He asked. Urick could practically hear him smirking.  
“No reason… I’m just sitting down that’s all…” Urick cleared his throat, “Do you need anything this morning?” he asked him.  
“The only thing I require is when you actually got into bed,” His voice was still a little hoarse, but not as bad as yesterday, the sleep helped with making him feel a bit better.  
“I don’t think this matters right now, do you feel better? That is the real question, alright?” Urick said, his blush had finally gone away so he turned to face Mueren, “How poorly do you feel? You don’t sound as bad as yesterday, which is good, yes?”  
Mueren chuckled and shook his head, “Yeah, I feel a lot better than yesterday, throats a bit sore still, yes, but oh well, nothing I can’t handle from this point on.” He smiled and started to get out of bed, feet padding on the floor, “Now out, I need a shower to get this sick smell of off me.” He motioned with his hands, “Shoo! Shoo! Get out!” Mueren got over to Urick, pulled him up, and pushed him out of the bedroom.  
Once Urick was out, Mueren leaned against the wooden door, sighing heavily, gently placing the tips of his fingers to ghost his bottom lip, just like Urick did it. “I could feel his breath…” He blushed wickedly and shyly blushed before he ran into the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He stripped from his clothing, turned on the shower, and hopped into the downpour.  
On the other side of the door stood Urick, confused as anyone could be, shook his head as he walked down the hall to his living room. He threw himself down onto the couch, and made a creaking noise of protest. “What just happened… how was I about to do that…” He leaned forward in his seat and covered his face with his hands. “What if I actually did it…? What would he have thought of me…?” Urick groaned into his hands, “What is going on with me… I don’t understand myself anymore…” He turned himself and laid down on the bed face first, hair falling off the edge of the couch, and touching down to the floor. He groaned loudly into the couch seat, and clawed into the fabric.  
He laid like that for a couple of minutes before turning his head to the side to look out at the walls. Urick then smelt something sweet… something very refreshing fume into the room, he inhaled a big whiff of it until he saw Mueren walk by him. “You smell nice…” He stated boldly.  
Mueren nearly tripped when Urick complimented him as he didn’t pay attention to where he was walking, “Huh?” He had caught himself and straightened himself out before going on, “You like how I smell?” He tilted his head to the side, exposing a lot of his pale skin with a raised eyebrow.  
Urick bit his lips as he regretted saying that thought out loud, he then cleared his throat, “Well, just at the moment…” He thought about what he said before trying to change it, “It’s not like you smell bad all the time… Well… actually… I don’t just go around smelling you if that is what you’re thinking…”  
He ended up laughing, “Oh my geez… Of course I smell good, I used a lot of shampoo!” Mueren giggled shaking his head, “I wanted the smell to be very potent, I’m just glad it worked.”  
“Why did you want it to be strong smelling?” Urick asked him.  
“Because your house smells.”  
“Oh? Well, I can’t smell it, so it must not be that bad.”  
“Of course to you it doesn’t smell bad, it’s because you live here 24/7, so the smell for you goes away,” Mueren tsked him, “Use from febreeze or something.”  
He looked confused by that statement, “You want me to use… phuhbreaze?” Urick took a couple seconds to sound of the word as he said, “What is that, may I ask?”  
“It’s this thing you spray into the air to make it smell fresh, and shit,” He explained and moved to go sit next to Urick, but he saw that he was taking up the whole couch and put his hands heavily on his hips. “Sit up and let me have some room on the couch.”  
Urick turned his head to have it facing towards the fabric again, “No.” He said like a petulant child.  
“I will sit on you if you don’t move,” He threatened, pointing a finger at the bigger man, he waited for a reply, but he didn’t get one, so he shook his head, and laid himself on top of Urick, his chest to the man back, “I wasn’t lying, I told you I was going to do it.”  
Urick could feel the weight change, while he didn’t actually weigh too, too much, but he could definitely tell when he came onto his back, “Um…” He squeaked.  
“Um what? You don’t know what to say? Huh?” Mueren smiled in victory, “Well, if only you said something and then I wouldn’t have to have la-” His words were cut short when in all of a sudden he was underneath Urick. His breath got caught in his throat, and his eyes widened, “What just happened?” He asked.  
Urick’s hands were on both sides of Mueren’s shoulders, hair falling down to meet him down on the couch. There was a gleam in his eye, like he was ready to strike at any second, it pierced Mueren strongly.  
His face began to burn more and more the longer they stared at each other, “I-I’m sorry I won’t lay on you again, I pro-” Mueren was once more cut off, but this time with a different method than before, he was silenced by lips working against his own. This was it, this was all he needed before his face turned into red tomato. Mueren’s eyes were wide with surprise and his knees were bent upwards and he whacked them together as the kiss lingered.  
Urick ended up breaking the kiss not soon after, he didn’t say anything except for the heavy breathing filling up the silent living room. He kept his gaze cool, and looking straight down at the smaller man.  
Mueren covered his face in embarrassment, “O-oh… um…” He stammered frantically and uncharacteristically. “I-I… oh geez…” His breathing was fast paced, unable to slow it down, no matter what he ended up doing.  
He smirked down at Mueren, feeling accomplished in making him at a loss for words, “What… cat got your tongue…?” Urick leaned down to whisper in his ear in a dangerous voice. He could feel him shiver under him, and the little trickle of breath splay on his skin when he got close.  
“N-no it’s j-just I… I…” He couldn’t finish his thought as he swallowed heavily. “Y-you shouldn’t have done that… I-I’m still sick…” The smaller man said softly.  
“I cannot get mortal ailments, trust me…” Urick said running his hand slowly, softly, just… soothingly down his rounded cheek. He rubbed his thumb across the man’s cheek, feeling its softness.  
The action did not help with Mueren’s red face, if it could, it would get redder than it already is. He bit his lip and looked away, “I’ve… never done this before…” He finally admitted.  
“Done what? With a man, or in general,” He asked gently.  
“W-with a man…” He squeaked out.  
“Oh? I’ll go easy on you…” Urick eased back down to connect their lips once more, this time much more gently, they worked against each other in a loving manner. They both got into the movements very swiftfully.  
Mueren let out a small embarrassing moan, he knew Urick heard it because he broke the kiss once more to look at him. "What was that noise?" He asked with a smile on his lips.  
He swallowed heavily, "Erm... It was... Really... Really nice feeling..." Mueren adverted his eyes and tried to act like he didn't make that sound.  
"How about this... Why don't we go someone other than the couch, it'll be softer than this ol’ thing," he suggested. He looked back to him, and gave him a little nod. Mueren let out a squeak in surprise when Urick picked him up bridal style and carried him off to his room. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked completely flustered and wrapped his arms around his neck for more support to hold him up.  
"I'm carrying you... What does it look like?" He deadpanned.  
"I-I don't know... I'm just so confused..." He put his face against his chest in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, "I have... A small question..."  
They kept walking down the hall until they got to Urick's room and he looked down at the small man in his arms, "Ask away..." he said softly.  
"Why me?" He asked softly, not moving his face from its fixed position on his chest. The only thing he moved was his hands, from being around his neck, to fisting his shirt in his fists.  
“Why? You know… I’ve been asking myself the same question… many times…” He placed Mueren down on his bed and sighed touching his hand to his face. “I wish I knew…” Urick again brought their faces closer, their lips nearly touching, “I wish… I knew…” He repeated, but slower than before.  
“Me… too…” He panted, the hot air clashing with the bigger man’s. Mueren’s eyes began to close when they connected again, feeling his hand going to the back of his head almost to hold him in place, while the other one resting on the small of his back. It was pulling him closer to the bigger man, he felt wanted… like he was needed right now, and he was.  
Urick could feel his chest being pressed into his own. He slowly began to lower Mueren into a laying position on the bed with his own body towering him from above,  
“I trust you...” Mueren whispered against Urick’s own lips, he nodded back to him as a sort of agreement.. They both slept wonderful that night.  
In the morning the bed was a mess, limbs tangled in with one another, and bed sheets only covering their most vital parts. Mueren laid in Urick’s arms, almost like he was a perfect fit there, getting covered by his big arms. Expect he was the first of the two to wake up, eyes fluttering open, only able to see bare skin in his line of view. He began to blush softly as he remembered last night, “Oh geez…” He whispered, voice partially hoarse.  
Urick groaned in his sleep, and turned onto his back, bringing Mueren with him, and then his arms tightened around him, hands rubbing the soft skin he has.  
Mueren let out a yelp, as he now is lying on top of Urick. He began poking him in the face to try and wake him up. It worked after he started to poke him gently on his lidded eye. It got him to snort awake and try to sit up, and so Mueren fell off of him, rolling backwards and legs up in the air. He got flustered, and tried to cover himself as best as he could.  
He yawned and smirked down at him, “Nothing I haven’t seen before…” Urick took his hands and yanked him back up to have him sitting in his lap… or well… more like straddling Urick’s legs.  
“G-good m-morning…” He stuttered, “H-how did you sleep…?”  
“I slept wonderfully, how about you?”  
“I'm a little sore… otherwise… I slept really well…” Mueren said bashfully.  
Urick rubbed his bare back before holding him tightly to his body, “Did you know… you’re quite beautiful?”  
He looked up at Urick, a surprised look on his face, it really made him think more on this whole Urick thing, “You… really think that?” Mueren asked in disbelief.  
“Yes… I do, and I just wanted you to know that,” He told him, thumbing his chin and tilted his head to look him in the eyes staring at the stunning color.  
“I-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence when a loud crash in the living room sounded through the whole room. “What… What was that?” Mueren asked him curiosity flowing through him, wanting to explore it.  
“I’m not sure… but I want you to stay here… ok?” His voice was very serious, and then Urick slid Mueren off of his lap and put on some pants before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.  
“Urick wait-!” He said, not going to listen to him, copying him, finding that he only could find a pair of Urick’s pants, and that they were two times bigger than he was and bolted out after him. He ran until he collided with his back startling the bigger man.  
“What are you doing here?! I told you to stay in the bedroom!” He said sounding very cross. He was looking between Mueren and another thing in the room, very cautious about his movements.  
“I couldn’t just stay there!” He said peering around him to get a better look as to what is going on. “No, if you’re going to be out here, you stay behind me… and listen to me this time… please.” The last word was so quiet, that Mueren nearly missed it.  
From across the room came an eerily calm voice, it made Mueren visibly shiver at the sound, it wasn’t a pleasant sound, “Oh? What ever do you have there…”  
He fully poked his head around Urick against his orders, and his breath got caught in his throat, the man… was petrifying to look at… He had angry looking grey eyes, maybe just as intense as Urick’s eyes, he had skin that put Mueren to shame with how pale he was. He was just about as tall as Urick was, but not as buff as he is, more lanky than anything, but still had muscle definition. His hair was a different story, it was pitch black, but with white streaks all down his hair, it partially covered his face, it made his eyes much more prominent than they actually are. The mysterious man was wearing a combination of black and purple throughout his whole outfit, his look made Mueren swallow heavily in fear, something weird then caught his eye. From his fingers up to his elbows it has a diamond consistency and looked sharp, like if you touched it, you would bleed on contact. He rounded Urick to be standing in front of him, “Who… who are you? And what’s that on your arm?” Mueren asked carefully.  
Urick tried to pull him back behind him, “Mueren- No-” He said in urgency, but his hands were battered away from him.  
The mysterious man looked at Urick, and put a hand up to his chest faking hurt, “Aw, Urick, you didn’t tell him about me? I’m hurt.” He ended up sneering at them both, “Maybe I should tell you.” He moved around the room, getting closer to the couple on the other side.  
Urick was getting angrier, more anxious, and tried to grab for Mueren once more, “For pete’s sake, get behind me,” He whispered harshly, “He’s dangerous…”  
“Just shh, ok? I want to hear this… I want to know what is going on.” He said intent on listening to him speak.  
“Oh, quite the curious fellow, isn’t he…” His voice rumbled in his mouth, prowling around the room, watching them both very carefully, a shark smile stretched upon his face, “Let’s see… where should we start…? Maybe the part where…” The mysterious man ran his hand over the top of the couch as he came closer, “He shows up one day… menacing and all… Nothing too out of the ordinary…” He began to draw his nails across the fabric, ripping holes into the couch, the sound of the stitches ripping tore through the air making Mueren cringe. “My family invited him in … and what does he do…?” He stopped abruptly towering over Mueren. He bends down to whisper in his ear, “He. Murders. My. Whole. Family…”  
Mueren’s breath hitched in, and looked towards Urick, “Is… Is that true?” He asked, “Did you do that to his family…?”  
Urick looked at him, and shook his head, “I had every reason to...” Urick looked sharply at the man, “If you’re going to tell him, tell him everything.” Urick began to growl at him, hands clenching together in tight fists, “What do you want here, Pulse.” His name sounded like acid on Urick’s tongue.  
Mueren intercepted before either of them had a chance to speak, “You never have a reason to kill someone’s whole family…” He said eyebrows knitting together.  
“He seems to get it, doesn’t he? Well I’ll tell you what I’m doing here?” He gently dragged his diamond looking fingers over Mueren’s soft cheek creating small cuts across the soft skin, “That is if I remember… Hm… what was the reason again?” Pulse purred. “Oh, I remember now… though, things change a bit with this one doing here… hm…” He purred, “What to do… oh what to do with you…” He moved Mueren from Urick.  
“Stop. Touching. Him…” His hand began to glow a bright red as he grew angrier and angrier, arm shaking, knuckles cracking, eyes narrowing.  
“But where would be the fun in that?” Pulse put his face right next to Mueren’s stroking it with his hand slowly, he could feel him shiver under his touch and that made him smile. He ran his hand down his chest to his stomach. He took his hand off his stomach for a second before he rammed it through him.  
Mueren’s lips parted slightly and eyes grew wide as pain seared through his frail body. He shakily looked down at where the man’s arm was rammed into him, blood seeping down his exposed skin and onto his pants.  
Urick’s breath got caught in his throat, “N-no!” He yelled, lip curling in a sneer before he lunged right at the man, and instead of just his hand glowing a red, his whole body began to glow the same menacing red color.  
Pulse laughed manically and pulled his arm out, his arm was covered up past his elbow in Mueren’s blood, “Why kill you, when I can kill something close to you,” He said, “Make you suffer just as I did…” He turned and walked off like nothing just had transpired a second ago.  
Urick wanted to go after Pulse, but he deemed him not the most important thing on his list to do right now. When he looked at Mueren he looked so bad right now and that scared Urick, there he was laying on the ground, panting heavily, eyes wide with fear and tears threatening to spill at any second, so he then knelt down by him, “God dammit, I wished you just stayed in the god dammed bedroom!” He held his hands on the wound with great pressure, his blood staining Urick’s hands as it bled down his sides making a small puddle under him on the floor.  
“I-I… I-I’m s-sorry… I-I’ll l-l-isten t-to you n-next time… I-I p-promise…” His whole body was trembling and getting paler as each second passed by. Mueren’s breathing was laboring, getting harder to breath.  
“Shh… Shh… You’re going to be ok… I promise… I promise,” He lifted his hand just a bit to see how bad the damage really was, blood forming small puddles each time he let out a small gasp, then poured down the sides of his body, “I… I think I can fix you… I think… I hope…” For once in his life, Urick was nervous that he wouldn’t be able to save him. His hand was shaking as he focused his energy into the wound trying to heal it from the inside out, trying to fix the tissues first.  
“U-uri… It-it hurts…” Mueren’s voice was almost a whisper, eyes beginning to glaze over, his limp hand going onto Urick’s bulging arm, a weak grip that is.  
“I know… I know… and I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… it’s going to hurt even more for a couple of seconds…” Urick said as he focused the energy even more, he could start to feel him writhe underneath him. “I know, it hurts, but it’ll be better after it’s healed… I promise.”  
Mueren shook his head, “N-no stop, please, it hurts…” he cried out, body shaking as he could feel everything mending together inside and out. His muscles tensed up tightly the more it hurt him. “P-please…” He clenched his teeth tightly, he then went slack as he passed out.  
“Almost done, I promise, I promise…” He repeated to him, “I'm sorry…” Urick eased up his hands as he healed as much as he could and the red faded away. “Mueren… you’re going to be ok… you’re going to be fine…” He said to him, caressing his face, “I fixed you…” He got no response from the smaller man. “Mueren…? Talk to me…” He pleaded. He laid motionless on the ground except for the shallow breathing and it worried Urick to no end, he tried to shake him awake, “Come on… wake up…” He lifted him halfway off the floor so his head was in his lap, “Please wake up… you’re fixed now…” Urick kissed him gently on his lips, “Why didn’t you listen to me…?” He was about to give up when he heard a soft voice speak up.  
“I found… that I'm…. not a good… listener…” Mueren said in pained breaths, “I'm… sorry…” He raised a hand to gently patted his cheek.  
Urick let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and pulled him up for a tight hug, “Oh dammit… you scared the shit out of me…”  
“O-ow…” He said holding his stomach tightly, “I’ll try to listen to you next time…” Mueren sighed and gently rested his head on his chest. He started to close his eyes as he used up his energy.  
Urick rubbed his back gently, “Let’s get the rest of the wound dressed, then put you to bed… ok?” He scooped him up by holding him up under the legs and around his back, the bigger man stood up and carried him to Urick’s bed. He placed him down on the sheets, not caring if it stained his bed, not his first priority. He ran into his bathroom and wetted a cloth with warm water then came back to him. Urick gingerly dabbed the wound with the cloth to clean it as best as he could before covering it with a gauze pad, taping it in place. “Now… I couldn’t heal it all the way… so you would mostly likely get a scar from it… and I'm sorry I couldn’t do more for you…”  
Mueren shook his head, “No… You did enough… all that matter is that we are both ok…” A small smile formed on his face as he dozed off to sleep. Since he fell asleep quite quickly, he didn’t feel his hand take hold of his own. He didn’t hear the words he was saying to him, didn’t hear the promises being made.  
Urick held his hands tightly in his own, keeping them close to his own face, “I promise… to save you from these horrors… I’ll get you back home… I don’t want to lose a life in my own name… I don’t want any more of his blood on my hands…” He looked up at his sleeping face, “I promise you that you will get home, and you’ll live a normal life…” A spark of determination came into his eye, gleaming brightly than ever before and let go of his hands to go do research.  
Urick had all day to be working on his research, searching through his library of anything that entailed portals back to the mortal world. He was beginning to get frustrated as he was finding nothing. Throwing books across the room in fits of anger, “Why don’t I have the answer!” he screamed to himself before leaning his head against the wall and pounded it with his fist. “Dammit all to hell...” He said through clenched teeth. He pounded the wall once more before continuing his search on mysterious voids, or how to make one to send him back.  
It was nearing the end of the day when Urick had finally found something remotely interesting to what he was looking for, he tuned himself in completely into the book he found and was writing down notes for future reference. He was so involved in the book he didn’t notice when Mueren limped into the library, holding the note he left him telling him where he was. “What are you do-” He froze when he saw the mess on the floor, “Oh geez… What have you been doing in here?”  
Urick ignored him without realizing it until he came over to him and literally poked him on the side of the head, he heard his name being called and snapped to, “Mu? What are you doing here? Or… more like when did you get here?”  
“Moo?” He asked, “Why are you making animal noises?” Mueren asked.  
“Animal- No, I just… shorted up your name… that’s all…” He said covering his face with a book, just partially. “It would be Mu… just pronounced the same was as you did… that’s all.”  
“You know what? I like it,” He smiled and gave Urick a kiss on the side of his head, “Very thoughtful of you to think of a nickname for me… hm… let’s see how about one for you? Shouldn’t be too hard now should it?” Mueren went behind him and pulled out the chair he was sitting on out from the table, then rounded him once more and sat down on his lap. He took Urick’s arms and wrapped them around his thin waist. “How about… well since you name is Urick, I could simply call you Rick.” Mueren looked at his face and laughed when he saw the disgust on his face, “Kidding! Just kidding… no… hm… lemme see…” He looked at Urick’s face intensely, then snapped his fingers when he got it, “OH! OH OH! How about Uri! I like it, and you can’t make me change it!”  
Urick shook his head, a smile on his face and brought Mueren’s close to his own, “I love it… so creative this one is.” He pressed a loving kiss against his lips, “I’ll cherish the nickname for eternity, how about that?”  
“Yes, I’ll make a plaque for you, and hang it above your bed for you to always remember me,” He nuzzled his head against his shoulder when he laid it down to get comfy.  
“I’d love that…” He sighed rubbing his arm with his hand, “Hey… I have a couple questions for you… can I ask them… or am I stepping over any boundaries…?”  
“You can ask if you want… I mean I'm not a fountain of information here, but I’ll answer it as best as I can,” Mueren said looking up at him, legs curled up, almost hitting his own chest, arms resting against Urick quite comfortably, and head turned to look up at the man, “You’re warm by the way…”  
“Thank you… and I want to ask you… if… well… how much do you want to go home… like… do you have any family back in your world that might be worried for you because you’re not home?” Urick asked as carefully as he could ask.  
Mueren turned his head away from him and let out a small sigh, “I… I honestly don’t know… I’m not sure if they didn’t want me… or… just… I don’t know… I wish I knew…” He said.  
“Any friends…?” Urick pressed further, he didn’t want to hurt him, but he wanted to know what he was sending him back to, he really didn’t want to be the bad guy in this situation. His heart was hurting from making the decision to send him back, hurting more when he heard he had no family, and completely shattered when he heard him continue to talk.  
He shook his head, “No… no friends… people find me annoying and don’t want to talk to me… like ever…” Mueren sighed, “But no big deal, I have you now… Someone who likes talking to me…” He smiled at him.  
Urick could see the years of hurt etched into that smile, years of loneliness in his touch, and years of sadness in his orange eyes. He closed his eyes because he couldn’t bare what he was going to do to him, it hurt him so badly… but it was for his own protection… it had to be done… or he was going to be gone in a different way… and he didn’t want that to happen… ever… “Yes… you have me…”  
“Yup!” Mueren said hiding everything away behind smiles, laughter, and jokes. “Any other questions?”  
Urick shook his head, “No… No more questions, you passed!” he chuckled softly, “Congratulations!” he kissed his cheek multiple times over making the smaller man laugh.  
Hands tried to swat him away as their laughter filled the room, “Ah! Uri! No more kisses! I can’t take it anymore! I YIELD!” He giggled loudly.  
“I shall not stop, for you have yet to say the magic words,” He said into his ear, “And you shall never know it!” Urick continued to kiss him all over his face.  
“I think I know an off switch,” He caught Urick’s face in his hands and gave him a big kiss on the lips, freezing all of his lover’s movements until he gained his ground again and held him close to his body. All hurt, anger, and sadness flew out the door at these moments, just wanting to hold him in place and kiss him until the cows came home.  
Once they broke it, the kiss left them both breathless, foreheads and the tips of their noses touching as they looked into each other’s eyes. Mueren’s hands laid on the sides of Urick’s face, and brought it down his neck to have them stay on his shoulders.  
Urick rested his chin on the top of his head, and quietly whispered, “I’m going to miss you…”  
“Miss me? Why?” He asked, just barely hearing it, but caught it in time to ask, “I’m not leaving you… I promise…”  
“You will one day… you’re only mortal…” Urick said stroking his hair, feeling his soft locks under his rough fingers. “And I will miss you lots…”  
“Well… uh… why don’t you ask me how old I am… I’m not a ‘normal’ mortal…” Mueren said averting his eyes, and well… turning his whole head away.  
“Uh… ok… how… old are… you?” Urick asked, unsure about what this has to do with anything, he’s a mortal, and is probably around twenty-seven years old or something really young, he’ll leave one day, whether it be in 80 years or less, he’ll still leave.  
“Not to brag or anything, but I’ll let you in on a little secret…” Mueren cleared his throat, “Well… I’m not lying to you, I just never corrected you, I’m not one hundred percent human… well… scratch that… I don’t have the same lifespan as a regular human.”  
Urick blinked rapidly, “Huh?” He tilted his head, and looked straight down at his little lover, “Then what are you?”  
Mueren shrugged, “I have no idea, but I know I have a much longer lifespan than a regular human, cause… actually, guess how old I am! Do ett!” He encouraged.  
“Uh… twenty-seven?” Urick tried to guess, he just doesn’t see him being any older than that.  
“Wrong!!! Nope! I’m like about one hundred-three years old, so either my family was killed a long time ago, or they could have been murdered, because…” He swallowed heavily, “I have other forms… like I don’t know by will or not, more likely not by will because once I changed when I saw someone who hurt me before, and I like turned into this weird thing, or that’s what that person said, I don’t know what it looks like, and frankly I don’t want to… I think I’d be scared of myself even more than I do right now…” He began to ramble on, “I think they said I was like dragon like, and that’s weird, because dragons don’t exist no matter how much I want them to exist, it bothers me, what if I actually am that monster they described? Like I don’t remember, I remember waking up after blacking out…”  
Urick’s eyes were wide, and his eyebrows were high up on his head, “Wow… that’s uh… a lot to take in… but well… you’re not a monster, trust me, you are very far from one… I promise you that…” He said, really all he cared about was that he was able to live a long life… maybe send him back home… then after he gets rid of the threat… he could come back…?  
“Then why did that man call me one?” Mueren asked.  
“Because he didn’t know how special you really are… he judged you, and didn’t get to know you as well I have been getting to know you, you are a very loving, kind, thoughtful, caring… I could just keep listing them, but monstrous never once appeared onto that list, you are nowhere near being a monster, trust me… trust me, ok?” Urick said stroking his face.  
Mueren nodded, and gave him a trusting smile, “I trust you… I trust your words and your actions…”  
“Good… now… why don’t we crash for the night, we both need it… it’s been a hard day today, and it would be best to start a new day…” Urick didn’t wait for an answer from the smaller man, and just ended up taking him into his arms and getting out of his chair to deliver him back to his room. Once he laid him down on the mattress, he crawled in on the other side, pulling Mueren close to him, and they both fell asleep like that.  
Urick didn’t have the best sleep last night, he was too busy thinking about how Mueren is probably going to hate him for making him leave… he rubbed his face, and looked down at the sleeping figure snuggled up against him. That subsided his worry for a little bit, remembering that he is still in his arms right now… that he isn’t gone yet.  
“You’re beautiful…” He whispered to him, moving the strands of hair away from his peaceful face, “You really are…” Urick said smiling at him, the calmness is reassuring to his mood. He felt him move, or try to move closer to him, he rubbed his back from the top of his back, down to the small of it.  
Mueren shivered in his sleep, and let out a groan of protest and shifted unconsciously in his sleep, but of course since he didn’t just randomly stop rubbing his back, his eyes fluttered open, it was a nice feeling to wake up to. “Uri…?” He yawned and rubbed his eyes to try and wipe away the sleepiness away.  
“I… I didn’t mean to wake you up, sorry…” He said, “How are you feeling? Does your stomach hurt a lot? Or has most of the pain subsided?”  
“It’s alright, I needed to wake up soon anyways,” Mueren then shook his head, “No, doesn’t hurt as much as before, so that’s good.” He smiled softly.  
“That’s good then… isn’t it?” He kissed his chastely on the lips, “Do you need anything? Food? Water? Anything you need, I’ll get it for you.  
“No… nothing right now… just some nice cuddles is all I need,” Mueren said looking down at his wound, peeling back the gauzes, “I should change these, and clean it again, it bled through it…” He wrinkled up his nose, “Eww…”  
Urick laughed, “Come here you,” He pulled the smaller man on top of him and began to tickle him, to see if he was, and by god was he ticklish… he was flailing on top of him, his laughter filling the room, it warmed his heart at the sound. “That’s right, you laugh!”  
“No! No more! Stop tickling me! I can’t take it!” Mueren said trying to squirm away from him, but the effort was futile for he was not letting him get away, wanting to continue to tickle him more and more.  
At one point he decided to stop, to let him catch his breath, “Come on, why don’t we take a shower, we can clean your wound, and just generally smell better, ok?” He said leaded him off the bed and into the bathroom.  
“Yeah… that sounds nice, some warm water cascading down on my back… just sounds relaxing,” He began to take off his clothing to get ready for the shower and climbing into the bath tub.  
Urick grinned at the sight, and stripped down as well then joined him in the running water, he hugged Mueren from behind, “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this… but you are just so beautiful…” He whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek before grabbing some soap. He poured some on the top of Mueren’s head, “Close your eyes,” He told him before rubbing the soap into his hair, working it in very well.  
“Eww, I got some in my mouth…” He tried to spit it out, to get the gross taste away, “Ew, just vile!”  
His skillful hands continued to work, getting the soap deep in his hair, chuckling at Mueren’s dilemma, “Having a problem there?” he said leaning down to look at his face, it was contort in disgust, so for a solution he kissed his button nose.  
“I am having a problem, I got soap in my mouth and it doesn’t taste like peaches like the bottle says the smell is…” He pursed his lips in a pout.  
Urick smiled, a little blush going on his face, but was being hidden since the bathroom has gotten hot in there. “You’re cute, of course it doesn’t taste like the smell is supposed to be, it’s not meant to be eaten, love.”  
“Pfft… I knew that…” He cleared his throat and then put his head under the water to wash away the soap on his hair, “There all clean!” They helped each other finish get clean before they exited the shower, Mueren took the fluffiest towel he could find and wrapped himself in it.  
All Urick could see was his thin legs from the bottom of the towel that couldn’t cover him down that far. So what did he do? He went up to him and threw him over his shoulder, he thought the squeak he made was adorable, and brought him his bed, tossing him on it, watching him bounce for a couple of second before climbing up on his own. “Hey…” He said, faces were close to each other.  
“Hi, how’s it going?” He giggled and pulled Urick down for a kiss, legs wrapping around his waist to stop him from getting up.  
“Oh, I'm doing great, I just had a shower with the most beautiful man ever… that’s what…” He pecked his lips.  
Mueren blushed slightly, “Really? I had a shower with a dope,” He joked.  
“Hey, excuse me,” Urick spun them over so Mueren was now on top, “How was he a dope?” he asked.  
“He got soap in my mouth, and then I pretended that the soap should have tasted like the smell, and I don’t think he understood,” He stuck his tongue out at him, “It went right over his head, so he is a dope!”  
“You, sir, have earned this,” the bigger man started to tickle the smaller one, and ended up with him laying flat on the bed squirming around, he shook his head in enjoyment.  
“You are mean!” he yelled and rolled himself off the bed. Once off, he found a book on the floor, and used it as a shield, “I am protected now!”  
Urick shook his head, “Are you now? Then how come I can do this?” He went over to him and picked him up with one arm, holding him on his side, “You forget how light you are.” He got him back on the bed to continue to ticklefest.  
“What about cuddling!” Mueren suggested, “Cuddling is nice isn’t it?” His blush spread through his whole face.  
He thought about it for a second or two, “Deal, only if we spoon,” Urick held out his hand for Mueren’s smaller one to fit into.  
They put their hands together to seal the deal and shook upon it, so they ended up cuddling in the end, Urick being the bigger spoon, and of course Mueren being the smaller spoon. Urick’s arm laid over Mueren’s waist, and at the end, their hands interlocked, just like everything had their perfect spot with one another. He inhaled the sweet smelling shampoo from his hair that was near his nose. He wanted to keep this one particular memory filed away as one of his best days he had in a long time… to cherish this forever… to never lose what a big impact this man has done on him in about a month.  
“One thing I’ll miss most is probably TV… yeah, oh well,” The sound of his voice brought him out of his mind that he didn’t hear what he said.  
“Huh?” He said, asking him to repeat what he said.  
“I said… that I miss my TV, but that’s about all I miss about my old home… I like it here,” Mueren admitted, “Like that is literally the only thing I liked doing there, but here, there is so much entertainment that you don’t even need a TV.”  
“Oh really?” He asked, hand gently brushing over his bandage, careful not to mess of the dressings.  
“Yeah really,” Mueren turned his head to look at him, “Do you have signal down in hell? Or will you just have static?”  
“I assume we’ll have only static on the TV screen, the problem with demons being around, they mess with the signals of things, so it would be no use to having it here. I’m sorry,” He said petting his face.  
“Dammit, I was hoping we could have a TV, oh well what can we do?” He let out a sigh, and worked back into his warm spot again.  
They ended up being quiet again before one of them spoke up once more, it was Mueren again, “Uri…? Will… Pulse come back if he knows that he didn’t kill me…?” The question was so serious that he didn’t want to answer it… he took in a deep breath.  
“He… might… almost a positive…because he is a very determined man… especially to hurt me…” Urick told him in a defeated voice.  
“Well… yeah, you killed his family… so of course he wants to hurt you…” Mueren said, “Why did-” He was cut off by an angry man.  
“I don’t want to talk about it, ok? Please respect that…” He snapped at him, but ultimately regretted it, he didn’t want to get angry at him, he didn’t mean to… it just sort of happened. But then, the weirdest thing happened, Mueren didn’t flinch, he didn’t even sound scared.  
“I can respect that, we all have something to hide, and I can’t get angry at something you did… not anymore, you said you did it for a purpose… and if you don’t want to talk about what had happened, then I won’t press further, ok?” he smiled up at him.  
He nodded in agreement, “Y-yeah… thank you… thank you for understanding this for me… no one has ever just taken something like this so well… and to be honest it is very surreal…”  
“Uri… everything right now is extremely surreal to me, I'm in hell, sleeping with the king of said he'll, get stabbed by a man’s diamondy arm, nearly killing me, then got healed by that very same king I'm sleeping with. Oh, and to mention that I have these weird forms that I don’t know what it looks like because I seem to blackout the select few times it has happened, so ultimately I am partially scared of myself… but wants to know if there are other people like me out there, but I highly doubt it, and really I stopped caring if anyone wanted me, that is… until I came here though a weird void thing, and here we are… I'm very happy about how this all has been going about.” Mueren said, looking down at the white bed sheets, “I mean, I'm not sure how you are feeling right now, but so far my life has been a hell’ov’a roller coaster.”  
Urick scratched the back of his neck and let out a shaky breath, “I… I didn’t really know that was how you felt… If there is anything I can do to-” He was cut off by Mueren’s hand going up to cover his mouth.  
“No… you have been giving me a lot already, if I ask of anymore, I am a selfish person, and I don’t want to be that person… so please forgive my selfishness and let me give you something back…” He turns his body around to they are facing face to face, “I want you to have me…”  
“Have you? As in…” Urick didn’t finish the sentence and pulled Mueren close to him and put their lips together in a slow manor, so much love in this movement, so much passion in the careful touches, the caresses. Urick made sure he didn’t put him at an odd angle, trying to make it as comfortable as he could to not hurt his wound.  
After they were done, they lay side by side, panting heavily, Mueren sporting a giant blush on his face, “Why have we done it both times right after a shower? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”  
Urick shrugged, “I don’t know, I guess it just happens, I happen to like it when we smell good and do it,” He snaked his hand down to interlock their fingers once more, rubbing his thumb on the back of his smaller hand.  
“Should we eat something?” Mueren asked, “My stomach keeps on making rumbly sounds, so I think we should munch on something good.”  
They ended up eating whatever they could find because Urick didn’t want Mueren to be standing up for too long, for he was still recovering from his stab wound and didn’t want him to get dizzy and fall over. So they ate some fruits he had in the refrigerator then immediately sent him back to their bed to acquire more sleep. He ends up going to the library to do more research on their issue, reading further in the book he found the other day, and then bingo… he found exactly he needed. Urick wrote down the exact ingredients he needed for this to work safely, to not hurt his lover and stashed it away in his pocket.  
Tomorrow… Tomorrow will be the day he forces him to go home whether it kills him in the process, for he knows it for the best of both of them. He went into his kitchen and got everything he needed ready for tomorrow and then went to their bed to join him on their bed. He held him extra close that night, not wanting to let him go, but his smaller man didn’t seem to understand why he was holding him so closely, they he didn’t even ask why. He figured he didn’t need to know and quite enjoyed the closeness.  
Mueren that morning was the first one to wake up, he scooted upwards and saw the sad look on Urick’s face that morning, it was a facial feature that confused him, shouldn’t he be happy they are together? He didn’t quite get it, so he reached upwards and rested it on Urick’s cheek, stroking it, wanting to wish away his sadness.  
“Uri…? You are ok?” He asked softly to his sleeping form, knowing he wasn’t completely sleeping, especially when he heard the breath intake, like he was just found out when he didn’t want him to be.  
He opened his eyes unwillingly to look at the man above his face, leaning his head into his touches, “I'm… I'm alright…” Urick sighed. “How did you sleep? Are you hurting?” He said fretting over him.  
“Uri, I'm fine, it doesn’t even really hurt anymore,” Which was a complete and total lie, but not enough to cause worry over. “Come on, let’s go eat some breakfast, he practically pulled Urick off the bed and out to the kitchen, “What shall we have?” he said once they made it to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw it a mess, “What happened in here…?” Mueren asked turning around to face Urick, hands on hips making him look very intimidating.  
“Uh… I was just hoping to bring you fruit and you wouldn’t have to come into the kitchen…” He said swallowing heavily, hoping he doesn’t ask for an explanation as why he was ‘trying’ to ‘cook’ anything anyways.  
“And why didn’t you want me to see this? I take my kitchens seriously, so either you clean this mess up right now, or you’re sleeping alone tonight,” Mueren tapped his foot impatiently on the floor waiting for an answer.  
“I guess… I'm sleeping alone tonight…” Urick said eyebrows furrowing then knitting together, he turned his head away because he couldn’t look at him right now. “I’m sorry…”  
“Why do you want to sleep alone… did I do something…?” He asked getting closer and hugging him tightly, “You don’t have to clean it up… I’m sorry…”  
He hugged him back just as tightly, “I'm sorry too… I really am… just remember that, ok?”  
“Of course I’ll remember that… but why do I have to?” Mueren asked him quite innocently, looking up at him eyebrows curled down, “Please just tell me...”  
Urick shook his head, “I… I can’t tell you… I'm sorry, understand that… you’ll know why soon enough…” He took his face in his hands, rubbing his thumb against his cheek, loving the feeling of his skin on his own. “Go sit on the couch… I’ll bring you some fruits, ok?” He ran his fingers through Mueren’s hair lovingly.  
The fruit came to him in a bowl, with a little fork sticking out the side, he thanked him for it, and once he sat down he leaned against him as he put his arm around him, wanting to be close to one another. “Thank you…”  
He nodded at him, “Of course… anything for you…” Urick was already regretting his decision even though he hasn’t even done it yet, but the longer he holds it off, the harder it is going to get, so he decided to go get the portal ready now. “Hey… I’ll be right back, ok? Don’t do anything fun while I'm gone, ok?” Urick tried to make light of this sad situation, but it didn’t work all too well and got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen. He got out his crumbled paper from his pocket and flattened it out as best as he could before working on the concoction he needed.  
Mueren sat quietly on the couch, moving the fruit around in the bowl, having lost his appetite from the atmosphere. He let out a great sigh, but a voice came across the room causing him to nearly jump out of his seat, “What… How did you get in here?!” He squealed looking around for any sort of way he could have entered the premise.  
“I have my ways,” Pulse had sung sashaying his way over to him, an evil grin plastered across his tight skin, creating many wrinkles around his smile. He extended his sharp arm out and grabbed a hold of Mueren’s neck lifting him up off the couch. His fruit bowl went crashing down to the floor, and limbs go flailing.  
Mueren’s hands were clawing at the offending hand cutting into his skin, and to avoid as much choking as he could, but he knew it was futile. His body was already getting weaker from the combination of less oxygen and of the five different deep cuts gouging into his neck.  
In the kitchen Urick heard the bowl come crashing to the floor and bolted into the living room, his eyes flared when he saw what was happening, “Put. Him. Down. NOW!” He growled, and his whole body lighting up red in extreme energy power, can feel the pressure throughout the room. He got closer to him, practically stalking the crazy man.  
“U…ri…” He whined still clawing at the hand, “C-can’t… br-eathe…”  
A red blast of energy rammed into Pulse, making him lose his grip and down went them both, Mueren coughing and sputtering on the floor, and an angry Pulse getting back up with burns on his skin. Urick got to Mueren and pulled him away from him, standing in Pulse’s way to his lover. “If you want to hurt someone, just hurt me… I can take it, but if you kill him, you are looking for hell, wait… you’re already in it.” He hissed in his face.  
Pulse scratched his hand down Urick’s chest, making him grin when he heard Urick howl in pain, “I see Mr. King of Hell can’t take everything, what a little baby.”  
“Right, I'm still standing aren’t I?” He sent another giant blast of energy at him, knocking him onto the coffee table, breaking it in the process, getting the glass stuck in his back, and it knocked him out for just a bit. Urick took that opportunity to get Mueren to the kitchen and put the last ingredient into the bowl and poured the concoction onto the floor. Then, there was a new void created, “Take him back to earth,” He commanded the void and saw it start too glow for a second before dying down.  
Urick took Mueren by the shoulders, “Mu, I'm sorry… but… I went behind your back and got you your way back home… I need you to be safe and here is not a safe place… you have to forgive me…” He said in a rushed manner.  
Mueren shook his head, “No! I can’t leave you! You promised we would stay here, together, you promised!” He said his lip wobbling.  
“I promised a lot of things…” He looked out the door and saw Pulse getting back up, “Hurry! You need to leave, now!” Urick pushed Mueren through the portal, having him fall backwards through the black void.  
His hand was extended outwards, hoping to catch onto him to save him from leaving this place, the last thing he saw was Pulse coming into the room and attacking Urick, the last thing he heard was something he wouldn’t forget… “I love-” But the rest was cut off as he landed hard on the concrete of the same city he left. Mueren was on his hands and knees, out of breath, and bleeding around his neck. “N-no!” He cried out in distress. “Urick no!” His vision began to fade out once the adrenaline ran out and the wounds caught up to him. He collapsed onto the cold populated sidewalk.  
Shouts were heard around as people saw the unconscious man on the ground and nine-one-one was being called by various people, and in no later than five minutes later the ambulance came for him.  
About a week later, he was getting released from the hospital, the same sad look embedded on his face ever since he sent him back to this dreaded world, he hated here before, but never to this extent, he just wants to know if he is alright… but he won’t know… will he ever know? Mueren signs his release papers and leaves the hospital, bandages wrapped around his neck as a reminder of the end of seeing him, something he will never forget.  
He walks down the busy road, looking around at the familiar, yet unfamiliar buildings and bodies walking around him aimlessly, he’s never hated people so much until now, before he hated his solitude, but now it’s all he wishes for, because that led to him meeting his love.  
Mueren made it to the park and sat down on the bench he remembers sitting on a lot before everything, he leaned his head on his hand, staring at nothing until he feels a tap on his shoulder. “Go away, I'm not in the mood for talking…” He snapped at whoever it was.  
A very familiar low gruff voice came into his ears when the man behind him spoke, “I'm sorry, I was only wondering if this seat was taken.”  
Mueren had never turned around as fast as he did, and there… there he was, just minus the horns and pointy ears, it made him look closer, but not too much. He stood up and instead of rounding the bench, he climbed up and jumped into his arms, “What… why are you here? I thought…”  
“Calm down… shh… I got everything under control now in hell… I have pulse in his very own cell and won’t be able to hurt you… I promise… that is… if you want to come back…” He said, “Now, I understand if you’re upset with me,” He said.  
“Damn right I'm upset with you,” he huffed.  
“And if you don’t want to come back with me, I completely understand,” Urick told him.  
Mueren looked at him, “I thought you weren’t going to come back… I thought you wanted me to be safe here…”  
“During the time you were gone after capturing Pulse, we were able to put up better protection wards, so you will be perfectly safe with me… only if you want, if you want to stay here for many different reasons, then you can… and I’ll leave and you won’t have to see me again.” He said looking down.  
“Like hell you will!” Mueren yelled, “I just have one condition before he leave back to hell, if you will comply.”  
Urick nodded, “Yes, of course, what is it that you need, love?” He asked patiently.  
“When you pushed me through the void back to here, I was only able to partially hear you said those special three words, now I require you to say them to me before I accept to go anyways with you, deal?”  
They put their foreheads together as Urick chuckled, “I can do that… just listen…” He then said in his softest, sweetest voice, he whispered, “I love you, Mueren…”  
That made his heart flutter, skip a couple of beats and so he repeated them back to him, “I love you too…”  
He held out his hand, and Mueren took hold in a firm grip. He poured out the concoction from a jar he brought with him onto the ground and a void appeared, “Back to hell, please.” But before they stepped through Mueren looked at Urick.  
“When we get back… I have a lot to tell you…” He said, “A lot of memories to share.” That widened his eyes and pulled them through.  
“Geez, I love you, so much.” Urick said.  
“Me too, Uri, me too…” Mueren answered back and the void closed behind them…


End file.
